Letters from The Flock
by NathalieTHG
Summary: I was looking through FanFictions, and found something that horrified me. I have absolutely NO clue where you got the idea from, but Fang and I are not a couple. We will never, ever be, okay? Say it with me! FANG-AND-I-ARE-NOT-A-COUPLE. Good! Now run along, children; I've got a cake to bake. –Iggy The Flock write heated letters to Fanfiction,each other, and JP! NEVERMORE SPOILERS
1. Max to James Patterson

James Patterson,

WHAT?! How could I not have saved the world? I mean, hello, I'm Maximum Ride, the girl who's DESTINY was to save the world. Who do you think you are, killing off the whole human race? I bet you're a whitecoat! I'm keeping an eye on you, buddy.

-Max


	2. Iggy to FanFic Writers

FanFic Writers,

I was looking through Maximum Ride FanFictions, and found something that horrified me. I have absolutely NO clue where you got the idea from, but Fang and I are not a couple. We will never, ever be, okay? Say it with me! FANG-AND-I-ARE-NOT-A-COUPLE. Good! Now run along, children; I've got a cake to bake.

-Iggy


	3. Maya to James Patterson

**A/N: I know these chapters are short; their meant to be random, short little letters that I think of off the top of my head! I'm probably going to write A LOT of these, just because it's fun(: So follow if you want a few new chapters every day. If you like these, or want to suggest a topic of letter to me, REVIEW! Thank you!**  
**-Nathalie  
**

James Patterson,

I see how it is; you wanted Fang and Max back together, so you decide to kill me! TOTALLY UNCOOL. I mean, couldn't you have used your imagination and come up with at least a _slightly_ creative way that does not include my _demise_?

And by the way, I could so kill Ari! What do you think, Max can kill him but I can't? You're just like Max; you think she's stronger than I am. I'll show you both who's the strong one! Oh, wait, I'm dead….how am I even writing this?

-Maya


	4. Dylan to FanFic Writers

FanFic writers,

There aren't nearly enough Mylan fanfictions! Just thought I'd put that out there.

-Dylan


	5. Fang to FanFic Writers

FanFic writers,

Yo. I was looking through my blog, and saw something that caught my attention; someone posted a FanFiction. Curious, I read it. Then I read a few more. I don't know if you all know this, but:

1. I have wings.

2. I am not some horny teenager struggling to overcome the pathetic issues of high-school life. I have much bigger problems, like staying alive, for instance.

3. I am not popular nor am I a motormouth. I think you're mistaking me for Nudge.

4. I would never rape, abuse, or kill Max. Where the hell do you get these ideas from?

5. I might be quiet and dark and wear black extremely often, but that doesn't mean I'm emo.

6. I AM NOT A PLAYER.

7. Max chose ME. Not Dylan. It's a good thing there are only a few Mylan stories, anyway.

-Fang


	6. Fang to Dylan

**A/N: So I know that this chapter is SUPER short, but Fang is a man of few words. And that's all I felt he needed to say xD**

Dylan,

Ha. I got her. Ha.

-Fang


	7. Nudge to FanFiction

FanFic Writers,

I don't like Gazzy, really, I don't! He is totally not up to my standards. He once put a stink bomb in my room! That was just cruel. I swear, if I see one more "Nazzy" story, I'm going to personally smack you ALL in the back of the head with my Teen Vogue magazine!

-Nudge


	8. Gazzy to FanFiction

FanFic Writers,

She totally digs me. Trust me.

-Gazzy


	9. Iggy to FanFiction

FanFic Writers,

Listen, I know how amazingly attractive, funny, sexy, and witty I am, but that doesn't mean you can pair me with EVERY girl in the flock. Max, Angel, and Nudge; I understand you must be _overwhelmed_ with joy to be deemed worthy of me by the FanFic community, but I need to tell the writers that Ella's my girl. No one else, in actuality, is anywhere near my standards.

-Iggy


	10. Fang to Dylan 2

Dylan,

I kind of, sort of forgive you, since you saved Max from that tsunami. You're still an asshole.

-Fang


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Between soccer tournaments and back to school shopping, I haven't found the time. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys. :) _**

James Patterson,

What makes you think I'd leave the Max and the rest of the flock because of what Dylan told me to do? Like I'd listen to the 8 month old baby. I have a mind of my own, one that wouldn't tell me to abandon everyone I love.

-Fang


End file.
